La Rose et la Louve
by RandomPizzaEater
Summary: Une nuit, dans les jardins de Port-Réal, Sansa Stark pense à celle qui fait battre son coeur... Je ne suis pas très douée pour résumer, venez lire si vous êtes curieux ;)


**Bonjour/bonsoir !**

 **Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un petit O.S. MargaeryxSansa ! Je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup en français et je me suis dit que j'allais me lancer !**

 **C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Game Of Thrones, les reviews sont appréciées ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _L'amour était-il toujours aussi effrayant ?_

C'était la question que se posait Sansa Stark, ainée des filles de la tristement célèbre maison déchue. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les fleurs des jardins du palais de Port-Réal se balançaient doucement au bout des arbres sous l'effet de la brise nocturne. L'air frais sur son visage, le froid du marbre du banc sur lequel elle était assise, la lumière blanchâtre de la lune projetant ses ombres sur elle, tout cela lui faisait du bien, l'aidait à réfléchir.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle était enfermée dans cette prison dorée, attendant que la famille royale décide de ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur otage comme un agneau attendant l'abattoir. Son père était mort, son frère et sa mère aussi, sa sœur probablement, et elle était sans nouvelles du reste de sa famille. Elle n'avait plus d'autre but que d'errer dans ces jardins, quelque peu réconfortée par les fleurs qui l'entouraient.

Au moins, elle n'était plus destinée à épouser Joffrey. Ce monstre qui l'avait pendant si longtemps torturée, humiliée, frappée, semblait s'être totalement désintéresser d'elle à l'instant même où il avait vu Margaery, sa nouvelle promise, oubliant son ancien jouet pour se concentrer sur le nouveau.

Margaery. Elle avait tout d'abord crut qu'elle était son ennemie. Elle l'avait observée quelques fois dans les jardins, lui enviant ses belles robes, sa grâce et son sourire. En cet instant elle n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'elle puisse elle aussi sourire à nouveau, et pourtant. Un jour, elle l'avait interpellée. Sa première réaction avait été la peur, Margaery était trop proche de la famille royale pour qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Elles avaient discuté. Une fois, puis une autre. Une heure, deux, trois, toute une après-midi. Peu à peu, Sansa s'ouvrait à la brune, lui confiant sa tristesse. Quant à la future reine, elle faisait tout son possible pour améliorer la condition de vie de la jeune femme, elle commença par faire en sorte que la rousse puisse sortir du palais quand elle le souhaitait, sous bonne garde, pour visiter Port-Réal. En quelques semaines, Sansa en vint à considérer Margaery comme son amie. Elles passaient chaque minute de leur temps libre à errer dans les jardins, parlant de tout et de rien. Leurs après-midis étaient pour elle comme une bouée de sauvetage dans son enfer. Pendant quelques heures, elle parvenait à oublier où elle était, et à simplement apprécier la compagnie de la brune. C'était la seule qui pouvait la faire sourire par sa gentillesse constante.

Sansa arriva à un point où elle tenait assez à la jeune femme pour ne pas vouloir qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à elle. Elle l'avait faite assoir sur un banc à ses côtés, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles, et l'avait suppliée de ne pas épouser le roi. Elle lui avoua tout ce qu'elle savait de lui, et Margaery l'écouta patiemment. Quand elle eut fini, Sansa se rendit compte à quel point elle s'était emportée, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle tremblait et sa voix était chargée d'émotions. Son amie essuya les larmes coulant sur sa peau blanche et posa sa main sur la sienne, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire quand elle était triste. Elle lui promit de ne jamais lui faire confiance, de ne jamais tomber amoureuse de lui. Elle lui confia qu'elle ne faisait tout cela que pour le bien de sa famille, et qu'elle aussi était fatiguée de cette mascarade. Sansa avait alors porté sa main à sa joue, la caressant du bout des doigts, et lui demanda de faire attention, car elle tenait énormément à elle. Pendant un instant, un très bref instant, la jeune femme cru apercevoir derrière le masque de la jeune femme, la vrai Margaery. Pas la Margaery souriante, parfaite, faite pour la vie à la cour, mais la Margaery qui cherchait quelque chose de plus que tout cela. La Margaery dont la présence avait changé son existence.

Ce fut à partir de ce jour que tout changea entre les deux jeunes femmes. Leurs discussions passèrent de banalités de la cour à de profond questionnements sur leurs existences. Il arrivait à Sansa de manquer des repas pour rester parler à la future reine, et à Margaery de se glisser dans sa chambre la nuit pour passer plus de temps ensemble. Chaque effleurement de leurs peaux électrisait la jeune louve. A chaque fois qu'elle lui prenait la main pour l'inviter à la suivre, chaque fois qu'elle plaçait sa main au bas de son dos pour la pousser à aller voir le départ des bateaux du port, chaque fois qu'elle laissait trainer sa main sur son épaule, un frisson la parcourait.

Peu à peu, leur candide amitié se changea en quelque chose de plus profond, que Sansa ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle savait juste que Maergery envahissait ses pensées le jour et ses rêves la nuit. Elle savait que son sourire était la plus belle chose du monde à ses yeux, et qu'elle voulait qu'il reste toujours sur ses lèvres. Elle trouvait le monde plat et sans âme comparé à la jeune femme. Plusieurs nuits elle se réveilla en sueur, une étrange chaleur dans son bas-ventre après avoir rêvé du corps nu de Margaery contre le sien. Ce fut grâce à cela qu'elle comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Au début, elle refusa d'accepter ces pensées, mais au fil du temps, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de les laisser s'immiscer dans son esprit pour finir par l'occuper tout entier.

Elle savait bien que tout cela n'était que des rêves. Margaery était promise à Joffrey, et elle épouserait son frère, Loras. Elles seraient donc sœurs. Cette pensée qui l'aurait autrefois remplie de joie la dégoutait maintenant. Elle voulait tellement plus que cela. Peu à peu, la tristesse que la jeune Tyrell avait réussi à chasser du cœur de Sansa revint au galop, la submergeant totalement. Elle ne mangeait plus, et faisait tout son possible pour éviter l'objet de ses fantasmes.

La jeune femme quant à elle ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi son amie, sa seule amie, l'évitait tout à coup. C'est pourquoi elle s'invita une nuit dans la chambre de la jeune femme déjà endormie. Sansa se réveilla en sursaut et se leva promptement. La brune la rassura en lui disant que ce n'était qu'elle. Elle s'approcha et lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Elle avait l'air si sincère, si inquiète que les nerfs de la jeune Stark lâchèrent. Elle se mit à pleurer dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes. Sansa n'était plus très sûre de comment, mais leurs lèvres avaient fini par se rencontrer dans la semi-obscurité. Cette nuit-là, Sansa avait tout offert à Margaery, son corps, sa virginité et son cœur.

Elle ne se rappelait pas de moments plus heureux que cette nuit. Que les lèvres de la jeune femme contre sa peau, ses mains se promenant sur son corps et son souffle chaud au creux de ses cuisse.

Elles n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Tout s'était installé entre elles simplement. Le jour, elles étaient deux amies se promenant bras-dessus bras-dessous dans les jardins du palais, la nuit elles étaient des amantes se perdant dans leurs baisers brulants. Cela ne durait que depuis quelques semaines, et pourtant, Sansa avait l'impression que c'était comme cela depuis toujours. La façon qu'avait Margaery de la regarder en caressant ses cheveux roux après qu'elles aient fait l'amour, la douce sensation de ses cheveux courant sur sa peau quand elle se collait à elle, tout cela était familier et rassurant.

Malgré son bonheur, l'ombre de la peur planait sur Sansa. Si quelqu'un découvrait ce qu'il se passait entre elles, elles mourraient. Maergeary était sensée épouser Joffrey dans deux semaines, et s'il apprenait ce qu'elles vivaient en secret… Il la ferait sans doute tuer, planterait sa tête au bout d'une pique, tout comme son père… Et à Margaery… Elle ne préférait pas penser à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire…

Telles étaient les pensées de Sansa Stark dans les jardins vides du palais à presque trois heures du matin.

Elle fixait le vide quand elle entendit un bruissement de feuilles derrière elle. Par reflexe, elle se retourna brusquement.

 **« -Doucement Sansa… Ce n'est que moi… »**

Margaery vint s'assoir à côté de la jeune femme sur le banc. La rousse se détendit un peu, elle l'avait surprise.

 **« -Tu as quitté le lit vite… Je ne t'ai pas vue partir, je suppose que je m'étais assoupie…**

 **-Excuse-moi… J'avais… Besoin de réfléchir…**

 **-A quoi réfléchit-tu ?**

 **-A beaucoup de choses. A toi surtout. »**

Margaery sourit faiblement et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la rousse. Sansa remarqua sa tenue. Elle ne portait qu'une robe d'été au tissu léger, ornée de motifs dorés. Certes très jolie, mais peu appropriée à l'air marin frais des nuits à Port-Réal.

 **« -Tu dois avoir froid. Tiens »**

La jeune femme fit glisser sa cape en fourrure, vestige de sa vie à Winterfell, sur l'épaule de la jeune Tyrell. La future reine fit courir son doigt sur la boucle en forme de loup ornant le vêtement.

 **« -La louve et la rose n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-J'aimerai que les choses soient plus simples Margaery…**

 **-Elles pourraient l'être…**

 **-Je ne vois pas comment… Je reste une Stark, et toi une Tyrell, et par-dessus tout, nous sommes des femmes… »**

Maergery se leva et prit les mains de Sansa dans les siennes. Elle leva son visage vers le sien, elle semblait hésitante.

 **« -Je ne comptais pas t'en parler tout de suite mais… Le temps s'accélère, je serai mariée dans moins de deux semaines et… Je ne veux pas que cela arrive.**

 **-Je… Qu'est-ce que…**

 **-Fuyons Sansa. Fuyons toutes les deux. »**

Sansa fut prise de court. Elle se mit à bafouiller, tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais Margaery ne lui laissa le temps d'en poser aucune.

 **« -Sansa, je… Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti avant de te rencontrer. Rien n'avait d'importance avant toi. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je ne veux pas perdre ma liberté, pas te perdre toi.**

 **-Mais… Comment ? Où irons-nous ? Et ensuite ? Que ferons-nous ?**

 **-Deux chevaux nous attendent dans les écuries, nous fuirons vers Haut-Jardin. Ma grand-mère nous protègera, ensuite, nous pourront retrouver ton frère, mener une armée et marcher sur Port-Réal. Ensemble, les Stark et les Tyrell peuvent reprendre le Trône de Fer. Tout est déjà prévu… Il n'appartient plus qu'à toi de décider… »**

Sansa baissa les yeux, la peur la submergeait et les larmes menaçaient de couler. La main de Margaery se posa sous son menton et elle la força à redresser la tête. Ses yeux bleus étaient remplis d'une affection qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

 **« -Sansa… Répond-moi… »**

Sa voix tremblante balaya tous ses doutes. La jeune femme se leva, balayant la main de la brune, et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa jusqu'à en perdre haleine avant de se séparer d'elle pour la fixer dans les yeux, son visage captif entre ses mains.

 **« -Je t'aime Margaery Tyrell, et je te suivrais au bout du monde. »**

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune femme et elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

 **« -Moi aussi je t'aime Sansa Stark. Maintenant dépêchons-nous, les chevaux nous attendent, et le Trône de Fer aussi. »**

La main de la jeune Stark se glissa dans celle de la jeune Tyrell, et elles partirent en courant dans la nuit.

 _A partir de maintenant, les choses allaient être plus dures qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été, mais tant qu'elles étaient ensemble, rien ne pouvait les arrêter._


End file.
